international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Gunner Ryker
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Gunner Wyatt Ryker Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Arnis, Schleswig-Flensburg, in Schleswig-Holstein, Germany Birth date: Character date of birth ''' September 5th '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-Blood Species: Character species Half-Breed (Wizard/Part-Giant) Mother: Name, Freyja Ryker (Muggle English Teacher) Father: Name, Völund Ryker (Curse Breaker) Siblings: Hannelore Ryker Other important figures: Maja and Lennart Ryker - Grandparents Otto and Tobias Ryker - Uncles Sören and Renata Ryker - Uncle and Aunt Leisel and Korbinian Jörg - Grandparents Gretchen and Nicola Jörg - Aunts History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Gunner was born in to Freyja and Völund Ryker, in Arnis, is a small town in the district of Schleswig-Flensburg, in Schleswig-Holstein, Germany. His mother is a Muggle and his father is a Half-Blood. Völund Ryker is Part-Giant, he mother was Part-Giant and her father was Part-Giant, and his mother was a Giantess. Völund has always just seemed very tall, just like Gunner. The family does not celebrate or hide fact, if someone were to ask they would admit it. Most people don't so it tends to remain unknown. Gunner has a younger sister, Hannelore. She however is nowhere near as tall as the males in her family. She seems to have taken after her mother, she is also a Squib. Gunner tends to be jealous of Hannelore and her normal life. She is never been privy to the ugly prejudice remarks that Gunner has being a Half-breed, Part-Giant and above all a Wizard. While Gunner has given into temptation from time to time and pinned for peaceful existence that only Hannelore and his mother Freyja know. He has slowly learned to accept the fact that even on his worst day, he happy, just as he is. Gunner was enrolled in the Academy at age 12 he is a Fourth year but looks much older. He is has never placed much importance on house or year, they students all brothers and sisters in one way or another. He does not like to separate, and prefers to feel a connection to all things, human, animal or beast. Gunner is self taught in the subject of Bestiary, like his paternal lineage has given him an advantage. Thick skin, while not invincible he can withstand an inhuman amount damage from physical attack. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Sincere, Fair Minded, Affectionate Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Secretive, Finicky, Obsessive Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Gunner spent a good deal being resentful and jealous of his younger sister Hannelore. He has since learned to love himself, and what he is capable of that she is not. He is sophisticated, organized and adaptable. He is very bright, and has an astounding ability to comprehend new information. Gunner is determined and self-motivated, he can be kind and considerate. Still a touch sensitive by nature, he does not stand for prejudice of any kind, he does like to criticize but only as a means of correcting mistakes. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Gunner has a light to fair skin complexion, blue-grey eyes and dark brown/black hair. He is very, very tall for his age being Part-Giant, but also has a very youthful look. At times he is confused for adult but most people can tell straight away he is a just a big kid. He dresses in the standard muggle fashion, shirts, jeans and tennis shoes. He has a trench coat that he loves, it was given to him as a kid when it was truly a trench, these days it looks more like a jacket. Student or Graduate: Student - Fourth year. Roleplayed by: Username Belle Linda Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 06:27, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Approved. Category:Approved Category:Belle Linda